


It comes naturally

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all goes from one bad day and a hug in just the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It comes naturally

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this lying around for weeks too, and finally finished it. Super fluffy and cheesy but it just happened. Hope you enjoy it.

Fuma’s POV

It started that one afternoon during rehearsals. I had been strangely upset all day - lack of sleep and stress at university and work messing with my mind. I could tell that I was starting to lose control over it when I snapped at Marius over tiny things, and when the choreographer next scolded me for not being in rhythm, I just withdrew myself into our dressing room for the break, staying as far away from everyone as I could. 

When Kento carefully opened the door and peeked inside, I was dead set on ignoring him, so I continued staring at my phone and angrily playing some game. 

I did not look up when he sat down next to me on the couch, even though I could feel his eyes on my face, and I only held in when suddenly, his hand was on my wrist, gently pushing it down so I would stop looking at my phone. 

I was fully prepared to lash out at him because he of all people knew me well enough to understand that it was better to leave me to myself in moments like this, but then, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and he was pulling me into him. 

I froze as he hugged me tightly, one hand cupping the back of my neck and fingers lacing through my hair, and the other rubbing soft circles over my right shoulder blade. 

I felt all anger seeping out of me, being replaced by Kento’s warmth, and it made me somehow weak. Usually, I did not like being coddled, reacting even more testy when someone tried, but I was just tired and Kento’s hug felt really, really nice, so my shoulders slumped and I rested my forehead against his shoulder, closing my eyes. 

“You looked horrible all day” Kento noted quietly, resting his cheek against the top of my head. “Has anything happened?”

“Not really” I whispered, taking a deep breath. “It’s just one of those days.”

Kento nodded, and I knew that he understood, and somehow, that combined with his touch made it infinitely better. I had never noticed how nice Kento felt pressed against me, how he held on just tightly enough that it was not uncomfortable, and I sighed, admitting very quietly: “Did I ever tell you that you give awesome hugs?”

Kento chuckled, but did not let go, and I soaked in the contact for another few minutes before finally coming up again, throwing a look at the clock and realizing that we would be expected back for rehearsals any moment. 

“Better?” Kento asked as he got to his feet, and I smiled sheepishly as I nodded. 

I tousled Marius’ hair in apology as we returned, and the rest of the day went by without any more incidents. 

***

When Kento was in a bad mood a few weeks later, I was pretending not to notice, like I always did. I could pinpoint the exact source this time - it was frustration with himself, dance routines he did not seem to get the grip of, and Kento being who he was, always more strict with himself than with others, turned it into inward anger. 

Thankfully he dealt with these things differently than me, not letting it out on anyone, even smiling it off when asked about it, and he was able to fool the other members with it, but I knew better, even if I didn’t speak up.

We were the last ones left in the dressing room and I was about to take off as well when I held in, remembering the way Kento had hugged me not long ago, when I had felt shitty and had needed it without knowing I did. 

I looked over to Kento, who was busy packing his things, and with a deep breath, I crossed the distance between us. 

Kento froze when my arms wrapped around his waist and I pressed myself against his back, meeting his eyes through the mirror in front of us. 

“Don’t beat yourself up” I said quietly, resting my chin on his shoulder. “You can’t be perfect, and I don’t want you to be, because that would not leave any room for you to be who you are, and I like who you are pretty much.”

It sounded lame in my ears, but it made Kento smile, and that had been my goal so I was content with it. His hands found mine, fingers entwining, and he closed his eyes as he leaned back against me, letting me envelope him. 

I watched his tired face in the mirror, my mood strangely tender as I squeezed him in my arms, smiling when he returned the pressure on my hands in response. 

“You give pretty good hugs as well” Kento murmured, and I snorted, but made no move to let go. 

“I give the best hugs” I said indignantly. “Ask my sister.”

Kento chuckled, opening his eyes again, and I was glad to find the light had returned to them. 

“Thanks” he said, and I just nodded as I hesitantly let go. 

***

Things changed more or less naturally after that. Basically, everything was still the same, but then there were moments when I was just starting to become testy and suddenly, Kento’s hand was in mine, squeezing, and the gesture nipped my frustration in the bud. 

It puzzled me a little, this influence a simple touch from Kento had on me, but why fight it when it felt so good that I found myself searching his presence by myself every now and then, just sitting so close that our shoulders touched while I read a book for university or played with my phone. 

When Kento called me that one night on the train home, I knew it had to mean something. We wrote each other messages, but we rarely called, so I did not care that it was not the finest manner to take it on a public train like this. The wagon was fairly empty anyways, just a salary man sleeping and two girls chatting away happily further down, and none of them looked up when I raised the phone to my ear and started talking. 

“Yes? Nakajima?” I asked, frowning when Kento took a while to answer. 

“Hey… are you out?” he murmured hesitantly, so low that I almost didn’t catch him with the bad connection. 

“I went for dinner with Juri and am now on my way home… Did something happen?”

“No, I just…” Kento sighed, before backtracking. “I’m sorry I called, it’s nothing.”

“You wouldn’t have called for no reason!” I pointed out sternly. “Tell me.”

Kento sighed again, and finally, after some more hesitation, he admitted: “I think I failed the exam I wrote this afternoon, and then I came home and fought with my father, and… I just felt like hearing your voice.” There was a moment of silence, before he murmured: “I’m sorry, I told you it’s stupid.”

“It’s not” I said quickly, my chest tightening in sudden need to pull Kento into an embrace, since he sounded like he so desperately needed it. “Do you want me to come over?”

“What? No” Kento said quickly, taken aback. “You really don’t need to.”

“But I am still out anyways” I pointed out. “I am only getting out at Shinjuku station next stop to change trains. Whether I go to your place or mine from there really doesn’t make that much of a difference.”

Kento did not answer, and I nodded to myself as I got up, the train slowly coming to a halt. 

“I’ll be over in about 20 minutes. I’ll ring your phone instead of the doorbell, since your parents always sleep early.”

“Okay” Kento murmured, and his voice was a little thin. “Thank you.”

“See you in a few” I murmured, hanging up as I fought my way through the masses, trying to find the way out of the JR gates to change to the metro. 

The Nakajima household was indeed dark when I arrived, the only illuminated room seeming to be Kento’s, and when I stood on the doorstep and called his number, I awkwardly greeted the old woman from the neighbor’s house, who had undoubtedly decided to bring the trash out exactly now to spy on the visitor Kento received. 

I was relieved when Kento opened the door and I was allowed to flee inside. Kento looked tired and pale, but we did not speak as I kicked off my shoes and followed him upstairs to his room, keen on keeping silent until the door was closed behind us. 

I saw that Kento had gotten out the guest futon and had placed some jogging pants and a T-Shirt on it, undoubtedly offering me to stay the night since it was already past 10pm. 

“I’m really sorry I made you come out all the way” Kento said quietly, gaze focused on my shoulder instead of my eyes. “You really didn’t have to.”

“I told you not to worry about it!” I sighed. 

Kento still didn’t meet my eyes, so I just crossed the distance between us and pulled him into a hug. Kento’s arms immediately closed around my waist and he pressed his face into my shoulder, letting me envelop him completely. I closed my eyes and took in the scent of Kento’s freshly washed hair, concentrated on his slow breathing and his body heat I could feel through the thin T-Shirt he wore. 

“Can you repeat the exam?” I asked finally, making Kento pull away a little to look at me.

“Yes, in two months, but you know how our schedules look until then.”

“It’s okay, I have your back. I can keep the kids away from you if you want to study in the breaks.”

Kento smiled tiredly at that, and I reached out to gently ruffle his hair. 

“Cheer up, that dull face doesn’t suit you! Did you ever not see something through you set your mind on? It will be fine!” 

“I hope you are right” Kento sighed, and I rolled my eyes. 

“Of course I am. Now let’s spread out on your bed and watch some movie to get your mind off things!”

Kento nodded, hesitantly pulling away to set up his laptop, and I reached for the clothes he had lain out for me, keen on changing into something more comfortable. 

In the end he put in the DVD of “50 First Kisses” Marius had lent him, and we lay so close to each other that I could feel every shift of Kento’s body against my side, but I was too comfortable to pull away. The movie was light and exactly right for the heavy mood and the late hour, and when I looked over at Kento after about an hour, he had dozed off. 

I smiled slightly as I closed his laptop, turned off the bedside lamp and threw the blanket over us, too lazy to lay out the futon and move over to it. Kento’s even breathing quickly lulled me off to sleep as I closed my eyes. 

***

Funny enough, when things went farther than just the hugs and the little touches, it was when both of us were in a good mood, high from performing and laughing together. 

I can honestly not recall how we had ended up kissing, but it felt electrifying, kind of surreal with my head spinning and my heart racing as I clung to Kento. 

Our kiss was gentle, tender in a way I had not known kissing could be, and I got lost in every brush of Kento’s lips against mine, slow and soft and addicting. 

It was a lucky coincidence that we shared a hotel room that night, allowing us to continue the intense kisses and touches until sleep caught up with us and we drifted off in each other’s arms. 

When I woke up the next morning, I first thought it had been a dream, but then I turned and found Kento near the edge of the bed, almost completely buried under a thin white sheet, still sleeping.

I smiled to myself, crawling over to him and wrapping my arms around his middle, spooning him, and Kento groaned as he opened his eyes, sleepy and disoriented. 

“Good morning” he murmured, his voice rough, and I grinned as I pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Good morning” I returned, and Kento cuddled impossibly more into me, sighing softly. 

I nuzzled his cheek with my nose, amused when Kento chuckled and squirmed in my arms, complaining that my hair was tickling him. 

“This feels nice” Kento whispered after a while, entwining our fingers on his stomach. 

“It does” I agreed, softly nibbling on his jaw. “We should make this a thing. You know, to release stress.”

Kento laughed at that, and the way his body shook against mine due to it felt really good, too. 

“You know that last night was not actually triggered by stress” he reminded me. 

“Pshhh, pretend for me” I joked, and Kento turned around in my arms to kiss me silent. 

***

Even though we never particularly talked about it, we kept stealing secret kisses in secluded corners, and I felt my need for Kento growing stronger day by day. Every time I saw him I wanted to reach out for him, entwine our fingers, brush my thumb over his cheek or kiss his temple. It scared me a little, the overwhelming intensity of it, but whenever Kento met my eyes or smiled at me, I could not bring myself to keep worrying about it. 

My sexuality had always been kind of fluent, and when I liked someone, I did not let their gender keep me from harboring those feelings. And somehow, the fact that I had known Kento for so long made it easier to not ponder about it, because technically, I had always liked Kento; it was only the deepness of my feelings that had changed. 

Though it did not seem to be as easy for Kento, because more than once I observed a confusion in his eyes that I could not place, an almost insecurity that made my fingers tickle in the need to take it away from him, but I did not know how. 

It kept me from pushing things between us farther, from inviting him home like I had wanted to so many times in hopes to finally be allowed more than kisses, to touch him the way I had been longing to for a while now, fearing that he needed more time and not wanting to pressure him in any way. 

Still, sometimes I caught emotions flashing over his face like shadows when we pulled apart, about to return to our band mates, and it drove me a little insane because I wanted to be able to read them, to understand what I was missing.

I was not able to connect one and one until we were randomly asked in a magazine interview what the most important thing in a relationship was to us. The strange emotion was back in Kento’s eyes when he answered, and suddenly, it made ‘click’ in my mind.

“Security. And probably honesty.”

I should have known, really, that Kento would be the kind of partner to get insecure if things were not spelled out to him. And though I had tried to make my feelings clear with every gesture, every touch, I had never voiced them out loud, and that was probably the whole problem. 

“Come home with me” I whispered to Kento after the interview, brushing his arm softly and so that no one but him would catch it, and only the slight blush on Kento’s cheeks hinted to others that the short exchange had even happened. 

Kento did not protest, though he was a little fidgety as we got into my car, tuning through the radio stations for ages, never seeming satisfied with anything for too long. I had half a mind to snap at him to let it be because it was a tiny bit annoying, but I bit my tongue, not wanting to fight now, of all times. 

Instead, my thoughts kept running in circles, trying to find the best way to make things clear between us. I was no good at mushy confessions and the thought about just telling him those three words he probably wanted to hear almost had me miss a red light. As insecure as Kento got about _not_ voicing feelings out loud, I got about doing so, and though I knew that Kento was important enough for me to jump over my own shadow, that still didn’t mean that it came easily to me. 

I had still not come up with a plan when we arrived at my house, and I was a little relieved when my sister tackled my legshappily at the door, before taking note of Kento and almost jumping him until he affectionately raised her up into his arms and spun her around.

The noise alerted my mother and she joined us in the corridor to chat with Kento, and while usually, I would be annoyed about my family abducting my visitors like they always did, it felt nice, the way Kento got along with them so well. 

“It’s been ages since you’ve last been over, Kento-Kun!” my mother complained, looking at me pointedly. “You should really ask Fuma to bring you over more often!”

The shadow of insecurity flew over Kento’s eyes again, even as he kept smiling and chuckling at Mimu trying to steal his glasses, and without thinking, I blurted out: “Kento and I are dating!” 

Everyone fell silent immediately, and Kento’s eyes seemed to almost pop out of their sockets while my mother merely looked intrigued.

“Ne, what means ‘dating’?” Mimu asked. 

I blushed furiously, my brain finally having caught up with my words, and my mother snorted as she reached out to ruffle my hair, making me glare at her. 

“Well, I guess we will be seeing more of Kento-Kun, then” she said simply, sounding satisfied. She lifted Mimu out of Kento’s arms and made her wave at us before walking away, probably to have a talk about “dating” and “Nii-Chan liking boys”. I just knew that I would have to answer some uncomfortable questions when Kento was gone, but for now I was still too preoccupied with the way Kento was staring at me. 

I awkwardly gestured to the stairs and started walking, Kento following after me silently until we finally reached my room, getting behind safe doors before my brother also got home and demanded Kento’s attention. 

I did not dare to turn to him at first, instead facing the door in embarrassment until Kento asked, voice a little higher than usual: “So, we are dating?”

I only made a vague noise in agreement, too horrified to bring out words or worse, _sentences_ , and it made Kento chuckle before his arms circled my waist and his chest pressed to my back. 

“Have I ever told you that you are adorable when you are all flustered?”

“Shut up” I snapped, but Kento only laughed as he held on even more tightly, kissing my neck softly, all the way up to my ear. “I really like you” he whispered, and it made me flush even more, and my whole body seemed to rebel as I barely brought out: “Same.”

Kento laughed again, but he did not let go, and I sighed as I gently untangled his arms from me to be able to turn around to face him. 

We looked at each other for just a moment, and his eyes were shining so much that I could not help but smile too as I pulled him into a soft kiss. 

And just like this, everything fell into place again. Nothing about it was difficult as we got lost in each other’s touch, kisses growing deeper and sloppier and hands wandering the way we had not dared to let them before. It was like all walls had been broken down now, and we just let our feelings lead the way from here.

Kento did not protest as I pushed him backwards softly, just lacing his fingers through my hair and pulling me with him as we moved towards the bed, our kiss never breaking. He stumbled a little as his foot caught on my jeans I had dumped there last night, and I had to hold him up with a firm grip on his hips, making him giggle into our kiss. 

I carefully lowered him down onto my bed, breaking the kiss to side-eye the door for a moment.

“Wait” I whispered, crossing the room again to lock it, and closing the curtains of the windows, for good measure. 

Kento seemed even more amused at that, and I rolled my eyes before returning to him, crawling onto the mattress so both knees were firmly planted on both sides of his thighs. 

“I have siblings, if you have forgotten” I groaned, poking him into the ribs lightly, knowing he was ticklish there, and making him squirm slightly. “ _Nosy_ siblings, and I would not the surprised if one of them burst in to ask if I will marry you at some point.”

“Well, with your straight out confession earlier, you cannot blame them, really.”

“Shut up, I don’t want to talk about this ever again!”

“But that was so cute and-“

I shut him up with my lips on his, not waiting to push my tongue past them, and Kento, half-frozen in the middle of his sentence, took only a few incoherent protests to return the kiss, eagerly brushing his tongue against mine to keep up with my pace. 

My hand found the way under his shirt almost without any input from me, having held back all this time, and I had a fluttery feeling in my belly when it found warm skin to touch.

Kento’s skin was soft and addicting, his muscles contracting when my fingers ran over it, and I felt a sharp intake of breath against my lips. 

I forced myself to proceed slowly, to gulp down my impatience and take the time to properly explore, enjoying every shiver of Kento’s body, every soft moan that I got in return. It was exhilarating, to see him fall apart like this under my mere touch, even without wandering deeper than waistline where I felt his hardness press against my thigh.

Kento was the one to reach out for my shirt, impatiently pulling it over my head, and we had to break the kiss to actually get any clothes out of the way. 

We both held in when he had thrown our shirts to the floor, looking at each other through messy hair hanging in our eyes, almost like we really saw each other for the first time in ages. 

“Are we really going to do this?” Kento whispered, and I bit my lip nervously for a moment before whispering: “Don’t you want to?”

“I do” Kento breathed. “I just…never…”

“Does it matter?” I interrupted him quickly, really in no mood to let the conversation go in that direction, sensing that Kento would get nervous and clam up if we talked now. “I just want to feel you. I’ve been wanting you so badly for so long now that hugs and kisses are just not enough anymore. I want all of you, and I don’t care about anything else.”

My face was flushed again because there had surely been enough feelings talk for the next two years today alone, at least for my standards, and when Kento chuckled and cupped my cheeks, I could not help but glare weakly at him. 

“You will say everything I want to hear to get me laid, huh” he teased, and I groaned as I poked his sides, making him squirm.

“You know that’s not the point” I murmured, not stopping despite Kento’s whines. “Plus you’re lying if you say you don’t want me just as much, and you know it!”

“Do you even have stuff?” Kento snorted, still trying to fight off my hands. “Because-“

“I do” I interrupted him, smirking when he raised his eyebrows at that. “Have been carrying it around with me for weeks now to always be ready to strike should the opportunity arise.”

“You are a perv” Kento scolded, but he was a little breathless now, obviously nervous again. 

It made me sigh, and I leaned in to softly kiss his lips for a moment.

“We don’t need to do anything” I murmured against his lips. “If this is too quick for you, we can wait. Just know that I-“

“I want you, too” Kento pointed out, still seeming nervous but sure. “Much, much longer than you probably wanted me, for that matter. So just kiss me so that I can’t freak myself out anymore.”

I looked at Kento for a long moment, communicating everything that I wanted but couldn’t say unspoken, that I cared for him and that I was sorry that we hadn’t worked this out earlier, that he did not need to doubt himself, not in front of me, not anymore. I hoped that he understood, at least this time, and when I brought our lips together again, it was so intense that I tasted the raw feelings on his tongue, making me gather him tightly in my arms.

When Kento trailed his fingers down my back, slowly and so gently that it made me shiver and gasp into his mouth, I unconsciously pressed my hips against his, squeezing a low groan out of both our lungs.

“Can I touch you?” I whispered against his lips. “Please.”

Kento nodded shakily, and his hands went to my pants as well as I pulled away far enough to get the last clothes out of the way. 

It was weird – Kento and I had seen each other naked countless of times, having shared enough baths and showers together in the past, but this felt so different, so much that I felt the need to pull the sheet out from under Kento’s back and throw it over both of us. 

Kento leaned up a little to trail kisses down my neck, and I closed my eyes for a moment to just enjoy the feeling before blindly reaching out for the lube in my bag. 

Kento let himself fall back against the pillow when I uncapped it, biting his lip and watching me as I squeezed a generous amount of liquid into my hand and moistened my fingers. Kento opened his legs wide when I let my hand trail down, catching my eyes as he waited for me to proceed. 

My fingers were shaking a little as I finally touched the first one to his rim, circling it, and, encouraged by the gasp that escape Kento’s lips, pushed the first one inside. 

Kento was tight and his muscles fought my intrusion, squeezing my finger as tightly as Kento’s fingers squeezed around my arms, so I took my time, watching his face closely as I moved slowly, gently, probing and stretching him with a patience I did not know I had inside me. 

There was something between Kento and me, something I had not felt with anyone else before, and it had been there in our hugs, in our kisses and in every touch, this gentleness and overwhelming intensity that I felt in every pore of my body, clinging at my heart in a way that almost made me forget how to breathe. 

I kissed him again, not knowing how else to express it, and like this, I could feel every sharp breath and every low moan against my lips, and it made it even better, guiding me. 

It took long but I did not rush Kento, and slowly, he was relaxing, opening up to me, and when I had three fingers inside of him, he was shuddering with every breath, squirming whenever I hit a good spot. 

“Fuma” he breathed, almost inaudible, and it finally made me pull away and search his eyes again, darker and sharper now. 

“Enough?” I checked, and Kento nodded, wincing a little when I finally pulled my fingers. 

I reached for the lube again, squeezing some more out to slicken my own erection, feeling irrationally clumsy and nervous, suddenly. 

It helped when Kento’s arms circled my shoulders, pulling my against him, and I softly brushed his lips as I positioned myself at his entrance. 

“Ready?” I asked again, and Kento nodded, nipping at my lower lip. 

I took a deep breath before finally thrusting forward, slowly, unable to suppress the noise that escaped my throat as Kento’s heat surrounded me, making my skin and nerve ends tingle with it. 

Kento was shaking, and I knew it was probably uncomfortable for him, so I tried to keep my paste unhastened, letting him adjust to the fullness in his own rhythm, and only when Kento kissed me back actively again, I felt safe to actually continue. 

The friction was heavenly, as were Kento’s soft moans and the way he scrambled at my shoulders, and I fisted the pillows in desperate need for something to hold onto, to not slip away from reality completely. 

Kento shuddered visibly when I hit that spot inside of him again, his eyes closed tightly, and I tried to focus through the kaleidoscope colored sensations, tried to reach for it again and succeeding, making Kento moan so loudly that I needed to press my mouth against his to keep the noises to myself. 

It all began slipping away from me then, becoming too much to hold on to, and I only felt Kento against me and around me until everything became white with heat and pleasure and I knew nothing anymore. It was only in an afterthought that I noticed Kento arching his back, going over the edge with me. 

When my brain cells finally began to rebuild, I had sunken into Kento’s embrace, cheeks pressed against his chest, allowing me to listen to the way his heart beat calmed down, finding it strangely relaxing. 

I almost did not notice when I was speaking, my lips moving without conscious instruction from me, and when my own voice reached my ear, I blinked my eyes open in shock.

“I love you.”

I had half a mind to freak out at my words, but then Kento’s lips found my forehead, pressing a “I love you, too” into my skin along with his kiss, and I just closed my eyes and let it happen. 

If it was Kento, I figured, it would be alright. 


End file.
